It is known to mount surgical lights, cameras and monitors that are used in a surgical suite to ceiling mounted structures that include a plurality of booms or arms that support the light fixtures, monitors and cameras. Each boom, or arm, is generally comprised of several sections that can pivot horizontally relative to each other or about vertical axes. The problem with such support systems is that once a light fixture, monitor or camera is positioned by a surgeon or hospital staff, it is necessary to have some kind of brake to maintain the position of the light fixture, monitor or camera. In this respect, it is extremely difficult to align the central support post or hub that is mounted to the ceiling in exactly a vertical orientation. Moreover, the weight of the medical equipment at the end of a support arm tends to distort the vertical alignment of the central hub, thereby causing drifting or shifting of the equipment, i.e., the lights, monitors or cameras, unless some kind of brake prevents such movement.
It is known to employ brake pads that are tightened and set by mechanical fasteners to maintain a position of the boom or arm once the position of the medical equipment at the end of the arm is set. However, it is necessary to overcome the mechanical friction created by these pads when moving the boom arms and medical equipment to a new position. Moreover, fastener-tighten brake pads wear over time, thus requiring constant adjustment or maintenance. Electromechanical brakes are also known, where a brake is released to allow movement of the arms and reset once a desired position is obtained. Electromechanical assemblies, however, are more complex and require activation and deactivation of the brake system.
The present invention provides a mechanical brake that releases itself when movement is initiated and reclamps upon a spindle when a desired position of the boom or arm has been reached and the moving force exerted on the boom or arm has been removed.